Talk:Incognito Company
Delta Company and Link Problems Hi, I'm Distant Tide, several members have noticed your changes to your articles. For future reference, do not link to ANY Halo Fanon articles that you don't have permission to use on this site. As you are probably aware, this is not Halo Nation or Halopedia - everything here is user created and belongs solely to the user who created their fiction material. I don't think Athena32 or any other user, if they are still around, for you to use their material. Instead, please use external links as I provided below - I have the format for you to use for your ONI and UNSC pages. Just copy and paste it from the "edit talk page" link. Also of note, I would just like to say - brainwashing is more of a pseudo-science, its not real in the context you use. I also would have to disagree on your assessment that ONI would go to the lengths that they you suggest like kidnapping the children of known Innie terrorists to make Spartans. ONI even hated using kidnapped children to make Spartans IIs and made Dr. Halsey a war criminal for it. ONI has a tendency to do messed up things, but not bad enough that it reaches this level of wasting resources and time on a crappy project. It is based off canon and I'll leave the link below for you to have a look. If you need help or want to explore any ideas for a Spartan program - the community, including me and the other users are always open to giving feedback and hearing your ideas if you wish to discuss them. We have both Irk and Discord. would like to rescind what I said earlier about Delta Company - as my friend Sev40 said, Delta Company is title, not a formula item that is locked for use by any one individual. I got a bit carried away, sorry about that. Delta Company shares its nickname with several different programs including the Revenant Era Delta Company by Ajax and one by Spartan 012, the current Delta Company is just the most recent addition. There was also Project Myrmidon, SpecOps306's Delta Company. It's a long list. I can be a little bit defensive so sorry about my wording previously. Sev is the guy to talk to for sure, but, if you want to discuss your project further - I'm willing to help out if you ever want it. Just contact me on my talk page. Hope I didn't startle you. Delta Company Take care man. Good day. Distant Tide (talk) 21:20, July 6, 2017 (UTC) - https://www.halopedia.org/Sangheili & - https://www.halopedia.org/Beta-5_division. *Rather than blatant brainwashing like you're describing, I'd change it to subtle indoctrination by mixing UNSC propaganda with their education. This would make it difficult for the children to separate the lies from the facts, and means your project will not need to dedicate an entire period of training to making them loyal - this means that they'll be trained quicker, and the funds that would've gone to creating the closets for the trainees would be going to other things, like purchasing equipment for the future Spartans. Additionally, training them as hard as humanly possible for as much of the day as possible would reduce the amount of time they have to think about traitorous thoughts to the UNSC, as they are too busy working to care about anything else. *Contrary to what Distant said, there's no reason not to name this unit "Delta Company" - in fact, there's a number of other units called it on the wiki. *One last thing - how long were the children training for? It seems one of this project's Spartans were born in 2528, yet the company was deployed in 2552, mere months after Gamma's activation. Assuming he was 7 when he joined the program (as most S-IIIs were younger than that), that would mean they've training for about 17 years! SPARTAN-IIIs training period was only about 5-6 years, so I'd recommend you bring it down to that.}} first so you know what you're doing. I know that this is a rather long message, but please at least consider these options as I think it will greatly improve the quality of your work on the site. You've already made a lot of edits in your short time here, which is great, so I think that these changes are totally possible to make. If you require any assistance, please feel free to message me or another Administrator either on our talk pages, or contact us via the site's Discord channel. Also, I noticed that it looks like you've been taking pics of your TV to get Spartan pictures. I've got a blog here where you can request images from several Halo games, so drop by there if you want some high-quality images for your characters. Best of luck to you, and happy editing! }} NCF Echo, Category-2s are a thing in canon - they refer to S-IIIs equipped with MJOLNIR. However, this is just their equipment, as normal S-III augmentations are fine with operating the power armour. All other points are fine however. {